The Elavator (HouseCam)
by xxEvilRoyalPandaxx
Summary: Gregory House and Allison Cameron get stuck in an elevator. What will happen next?


Dr House had just got into work and was extremely tired as he got no sleep, his new case was one of the most difficult cases he had ever had. Dr Lisa Cuddy came marching up to him as soon as he entered the Hospital. "Dr House your in early are you okay?" House batted her hand away as she put her hand on his forehead seeing if he had a temperature. "I'm fine get of me!" He said pushing past her to get to the elevator. He reached the second floor and it stopped, his office was down the hall but of course he had to go to the sixth floor to see his annoying patient. The doors were about to close when none other than Allison Cameron came skidding through the doors breathing heavily. She looked like she had been running. House took the moment to look at her attire. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her auburn hair cascading around her shoulders, her white blouse was covered by her lab coat and her slacks were, he stopped, she wasn't wearing slacks, in place of her usual slacks was...a skirt? When had Allison Cameron ever worn a skirt, sure she had worn a knee length skirt before but this, this skirt stopped at her thighs! Allison Cameron the innocent immunologist House had hired 4 years ago was wearing a skirt? Maybe he was sick.

Cameron could feel him starring and was getting uncomfortable, just then the elevator stopped and it didn't start again. They stood there in silence for 5 minutes and it still hadn't started. "This is ridiculous who has an elevator in a hospital if it keeps breaking down? This is stupid!" House said which made Cameron look at him. His dark blue jeans his black t-shirt of some band no doubt covered up with a blue button up and his 'slimming cane'. Cameron's heart began to beat faster and faster unfortunately it wasn't because she was in an elevator with the man she had been undeniably in love with for 3 and a half years. It was because she was trapped in a very small elevator that was suspended from the ground by a unbelievably thin wire. Allison Cameron hated elevators with a passion. She had done alright for the past 4 years surviving the odd breakdown that lasted about 5 minutes but being in an elevator with no escape terrified her. Her heart rate kept going up she was certain it was skyrocketing and she started feeling light headed. She slowly slid to the ground sitting with her back to the metal wall and brought her knees up to her chest. House was starring at the ceiling when he heard what sounded like a strangled sob, he looked down to see Cameron in a small ball on the floor her back to the cold metal wall and she looked pale almost to pale. Allison Cameron was normally pale everyone could see that but at this moment sitting on the elevator floor she looked like a ghost. "Don't tell me your claustrophobic!" He said trying to make her look up but she continued to stare at the opposite wall. Greg House was not one to comfort people, he was not one to make people feel cared for and he most definitely was not the type of person to slowly, very slowly ease himself to the floor next to someone, put his arm around them and bring them closer saying things like "it's okay" and "it's alright your safe." So when House did those things Cameron was brought out of her trance and was utterly shocked. She sat there in his arms silently, she still felt sick, she was still terrified, but she could breath and she was better than she was 10 seconds ago. House sat there doing all of these things and not even bothering to come up with a way to get out of doing those things. After all, Allison Cameron, was completely and utterly, gorgeous.

Cameron sat there still pale, still terrified but breathing. That's all House cared about that that moment, that she was voluntarily breathing and she wasn't going to faint. "You know if you wanted me to hold you, you could of just asked? You didn't need to practically drop to the floor and nearly faint on me?" He said trying to lighten the mood, or was he just trying to hide that he cared? Cameron wasn't sure of this either but she managed a small chuckle. "So you really are claustrophobic then?" He asked and she looked up at him into his eyes for the first time since entering the elevator, his big gorgeous sky blue eyes, she was captivated by his blue eyes and she loved it. "Cameron?... Allison!" Her thoughts were stopped and she snapped her eyes away from his.

Greg House had only been asking her the same question for 20 seconds but she seemed out of it, her eyes were glazed over and she was starring at him. He said her name, then her first name, her eyes snapped back to normal and he tried again. "I said, why didn't you write that you were claustrophobic in your application?" She starred at him for a second then looked confused. "I'm not claustrophobic" she answered and he furrowed his eyebrows "so you just look terrified and go pale for no reason? Does that happen often then? I think you need to be admitted to the hospital" he said and again she looked confused so he stopped talking. "I'm afraid of elevators" she finally said in a tiny whisper, he had to strain to hear it. "I'm sorry what?" He asked even though he knew exactly what she said and he was very amused. "I'm afraid of elevators" she said slightly louder knowing he heard her the first time but not wanting to cause an argument. "Allison Cameron is afraid of elevators?" He asked still not believing it but still amused. She just nodded and then there was a sound from the top of the elevator and she jumped and her breathing became harder. She was hyperventilating. "Cameron, Cameron take deep breaths it's okay just breath" she tried it wasn't working, she started getting paler and she hyperventilated more. The only thing House thought to do was something he usually didn't do, he didn't think twice about it, He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, it was passionate and she instantly calmed down and kissed back. They didn't stop the kiss, they kept going and going. They pulled back for air and Cameron smiled lightly. "Thanks" she said and he got lost in her eyes, her green eyes the light was hitting her eyes just right so at that moment they were bright green, they were amazing and he got captivate by her.

He started to lean in and she did the same, they were both captivated by each others eyes. They leaned in so they were less than an inch apart they could feel each others breaths against there lips. He leaned in more closing the gap between them, they both stood up at the same time and continued kissing. None of them noticing the elevator had started moving again. They were still kissing as it reached the sixth floor. The doors opened and there stood 4 people they didn't want to see.

There in front of the elevator watching them was Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson. Foreman and Chase looked shocked, Cuddy was confused and Wilson was smirking and then he coughed making the pair pull apart abruptly. Cameron was bright red and House looked, happy?

They both got out of the elevator ignoring the stares from the 4. As they got closer to the patients room Greg House did another unhouse like thing. "Do you want to go to dinner on Friday?" Allison Cameron was again shocked but she smiled and agreed "sure pick me up at 7" he smiled and just as they entered the patients room he asked something else which made her smile "still hate elevators?" He smiled at her answer "not anymore."


End file.
